


Late Night

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: You stayed at home since rob was at a convention, that you couldnt join since you needed to work the whole day. So you've been waiting for rob to come home, who came home late after midnight. if you want to know more, i'd suggest you to read it.





	

A/N: Since a friend of mine kinda encouraged me to write this, I needed to but I kept it short because I didnt want to make it that long. I hope you enjoy this and if you do so, leave a comment or kudos. I'd appreciate it very much. xx

It was far after midnight, Rob was one a convention. He actually wanted me to join but I couldn’t make it since I couldn’t get a day off from work. I was waiting for him to come home, trying to skip time reading a book but it felt like the time was passing more slowly than faster and I honestly hated it.

After a few minutes sounds from outside the door caught my attention and I could hear a voice. I put my book away, stood up and walked straight to the door. A few inches before I reached it, the door opened and I saw Rob standing there. He walked inside, closed the door and grabbed my wrist pulling me close to him.

“I missed you Baby.” He whispered against my lips, his tongue slowly going after them. I put my hands on his biceps as he pinned me against the door.

“I missed you too” A light moan escaped my lips as he started grinding his hips against mine.

“I love it when you’re wearing my boxer shorts.” His voice was deep filled with desire and lust which turned me on so much. He started grinding his hips a bit faster, making me whine and feeling his hard cock.

“Oh god Robbie” I moaned, burying my hands into his soft hair, slightly pulling on it. He let out a loud groan, starting to suck and nip my neck.

“Yes Baby, moan my name.” He stopped grinding his hips against mine and put his thigh between my legs, pushing me a little higher. I threw my head back with a load moan as he swirled his tongue over my neck, sucking on it again leaving a little mark there.

“Robbie please” I whined and started to grind on his thigh.

“I know you wanna get off” He let go of my neck, ripped of my shirt as he started to chew on my bottom lip his hands grabbing my boobs, teasing them with his fingers. I could slowly feel my orgasm building up but I knew he wouldn’t let go that easily, he fucking enjoys teasing me and I would lie if I’d say I didn’t like it. His beard scratched over my sensitive skin as he went with his mouth down to my chest, his lips directly found my nipples and he started sucking on them roughly. My breath got faster with every new touch from his side and my moans louder. He removed his thigh from in between my legs and I could feel his dirty little smirked as he felt how wet his thigh was.

“How about I make you cum while you’re still in my shorts?” He whispered, pulled with his teeth on my nipple while he started kneading my other boob with his hands. Just his words almost me cum.

“Just fuck me already” I begged fast breathing, pulling his hair and tugging it around my fingers.

“After it Y/N” He said with a little smirk and looked into my eyes, his eyes were dark blue and filled with lust and it sent a shiver down my spine. His hand who used to be on my boob, slowly walking down over my stomached to the waistband of his boxer shorts, playing with it before he put his hands into it, straddling my legs with it. He ran his fingers along my slit, spreading my juice about them and squeezing my clit.

“Wanna cum for me baby?’’ He whispered into my ear, which sent another shiver down my spine.

“Rob…bie…ple…ase…’’I stuttered, heavenly breathing, burying my nails in his biceps as he slowly entered two of his fingers into me.

“Fuck, you’re so wet…cum for me Baby.” His lips still on my ear, his voice rough and filled with desire, he slightly pulling my earlobe with his teeth. And in this right moment I couldn’t hold on any longer, I threw my head back, screaming his Name as I came all over his fingers and directly into his boxers.

“I’ll make you feel so fucking good tonight and make you cum all over again.” He whispered as he ripped his boxer shorts off of my hips so I was completely naked. Only he was still fully dressed which I changed, still a little shaky from my orgasm I took the hem of his shirt and pulled it of with a fast move before I started unbuckling his belt which was kinda hard because I was a little impatient.

“You can’t wait for me to finally fuck you, hu?” He asked with a little smirk, helping me to unbuckle his belt and opening his jeans which I pulled down, he kicked them a side followed his boxer shorts.

“Just fuck me” I begged but I knew he would keep teasing me for a while. That’s how he was. I was still dripping from before and somehow swollen, I just wanted him to fuck me.

“You’ve a filthy little mouth Y/N.” He grinned pinning me against the door, wrapping his hand around his hard cock, he took one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist while rubbed the tip of his cock up and down my fold a few times. I let out a load moan as he touched my clit with it. He did it another time before he slowly pushed himself in, inch by inch, his hands on my hips so I won’t move towards him.

“Oh fuck…” I moaned as I finally felt him fully inside my heat, his hips meeting mine. Our Bodies already covered with sweat, I hold on to his shoulders as he slightly pulled out and snapped his hips backwards mine but slowly, filling me up again.

“Pleasepleaseplease” That’s all I could get out, I needed more. I searched for his eyes but they were closed, his mouth slightly opened a slight moan getting loader with each move he made. And the look I catched was so fucking hot that it almost made me cum again. “Faster” I moaned as his thrusts got harder, leaning my forehead against his. “I want it slow” He groaned, roughly pressing his lips on mine and kissing me hard. His Hands were still placed on my hips, not letting me get towards him and it drove me crazy because I needed more. I buried my nails deeply into his shoulders, leaving little marks on them while his tongue discovered my mouth searching for mine, starting a fight. Both of our breath got more chopped off with the time.

“Robbie…I…I’m…close…”I moaned against his lips.

“Just a bit Baby.” He whispered in a dark voice, pulling back, circling his Hips and slowly filling me up again while his thrusts got harder and sloppier. I could feel my orgasm building up again, my legs starting to shake as I got closer with every next thrust he made. But he was close too, I could feel it.

“Please Baby cum for me again” He moaned, thrusting into me again and again.

“Fu…Fu…ck Robb…ie” I screamed out as my orgasm run over me. Rob followed me a few seconds later, riding us through our highs. “Fuck that was good.” He mumbled against my neck, slowly getting on the floor pulling me with him.

“I love your filthy mouth Y/N.” He said as we were both laying on the carpet.

“And I love when you go all dirty.” I mumbled tired against his sweaty chest.

“I know you do and I love you.” He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. “I love you too.” I kissed his chest and cuddled myself up against him before we both fall asleep on the carpet.


End file.
